The Fox and the Hound: Miracle
by Tails12365
Summary: This is a story I wrote about The Fox and the Hound. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and the Hound: Miracle

By: Tails12365

1 year had passed. Every incident that happened from the previous year was in the past. The bear, old Chief getting his leg broken (which Copper has long since forgiven Tod for) , all of that was ancient history.

Tod and Vixey were still happily together, living in the forest. It was during a beautiful summer day that a wonderful miracle happened. On that glorious day, a beautiful fox child entered the world.

It was the son of Tod and Vixey. He looked a lot like his father when he was a cub. After the magic happened, Big Mama flew by to pay Tod and Vixey a visit.

"How are you two doing? "She asked, standing by the entrance of their den. Tod then stood up from his mate's side and then said, "Everything is just perfect." He said with tears of joy streaming down his furry face.

Big Mama cocked her head to the side in confusion and concern before she asked, "What's wrong Tod? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect." Tod said, laying back down by Vixey's side. "Then why are you crying? " Big Mama asked. " Come in and see." Tod said before turning his attention back to his mate's side.

Big Mama did as she was requested. She took a look around their den before getting and even more confused look on her face." I don't see anything wrong." The wise old owl said. "Come closer." Tod said. She did as she was told.

She walked closer towards the two young foxes. She still didn't see anything wrong. All she could see were the two foxes laying by each other. That is when she noticed that Vixey was sound asleep curled up with a little, adorable looking fox cub. She finally understood.

" Is that your kid?" Big Mama asked while pointing at the cub. " Yes he is." Tod said, not even breaking eye contact with his child and his mate.

"Congratulations you two. Have you decided on a name yet?" Big Mama asked. " We did a lot of thinking before we came up with the name Sebastian." Tod said, a wide grin sprouting on his face.

"That little guy sure is cute. I hope he grows up to be as good as his mother and father." Big Mama said. " I'm sure he will." Tod said. " Well, I'm sure you would like to be alone with your family today I will leave. See you three later." Big Mama said before flying off.

That day was an absolutely perfect day for the two foxes. They now had son. They were parents. Nothing could have ruined that day. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Fishing Trip

" Tod, I don't know about this. I don't think he's ready." A concerned Vixey said on a lovely summer day.

" Don't worry dear, he will be fine." Tod said with a grin. He kind of figured that Vixey would be worried. Their son was only a kit after all.

" Yeah mama, I will be fine." Said Sebastian excitedly. He was really stoked for what he was about to get to do for the first time.

" Okay. You better be carefull." Vixey said, a hint of concern still in her voice.

" I will Mama." Sebastian said.

" You better keep him close, Tod. I don't want to lose him." Vixey said.

Tod giggled a little. " Vixey, you worry to much. We will be fine."

" Yeah mama." Sebastian said.

" You better." Vixey said.

" Alright, lets go pal." Tod said.

" Right behind you papa." Sebastain said, as they left their den.

What were doing you ask? Well, Tod was taking Sebastian on his first fishing trip. Why in the world would Tod being doing that? Everybody knows that Tod is the worst fisher fox that has ever lived. He wouldn't be much of a fishing teacher.

" Well, were here." Tod said when they arrived at the fishing pond.

Sebastian was bouncing with excitement. " Can we fish now papa? Can we, can we, can we?" he asked.

Tod laughed out loud. " Hold up their buddy, I got to teach you first."

" Ok papa. Teach me, teach me, teach me." Sebastian said, still bouncing with excitement.

" Alright, walk to the edge of the pond." Tod said, walking to the edge of the pond.

Sebastian mirrored his father and walked towards the edge of the pond. " Ok, what now papa?" he asked.

" He is one eager student." Tod thought to himself.

" Now, look into the pond. Do you see any fish.?" Tod asked. Sebastian looked into the pond to see several fish swimming around. "Yes Papa, I do." He said.

" Okay, heres what your supposed to do. When you see a fish, try to grab it. " Tod said.

" Can I try, Papa?" Sebastian asked.

" Of course buddy, give it a try." Tod said. He was thinking that Sebastian wouldn't catch one. Sebastian was very young and inexperienced.

Sebastian did as his papa told him he looked into the pond. He waited for a fish to pass. It was obvious by the way he giggled a little a few minutes later that he had found one. He then dunked his head in the water and a few second later, had a fish clenched between his teeth.

" Wow, It seems we have a natural." Tod said, beaming with pride for his son. Sebastian spit the fish out in front of him and then said, " Thank you papa." " Well, do you think you can catch some more for mama?" Tod asked. " Of course papa." Sebastian said, then he was off to work.

Within a few minutes a pile of fish was laying on the forest floor. " Well, were going to have to take these home." Tod said picking fish up with his mouth. " Yeah, lets go papa." Sebastian said before picking up a fish as well and walking back to the den.

They were back at the den within a couple of minutes. " I see it went well." Vixey said with a smile. Tod and Sebastian set there fish on the ground. " Our son is a natural. He easily caught twenty fish." Tod said, smiling. " Yeah mama, I did good." Sebastian said.

" I am so proud of you, son. Wait, did you say twenty? You only brought back two." Vixey confusingly asked.

" We got to go back for the rest." Tod said.


End file.
